A card game is a game played using playing cards as the primary device. A variety of card games (e.g., baccarat, black jack, families of related games (such as poker), etc.), allow for wagering. Such games may be played and wagered upon in a casino. Traditionally, these games are played with a standard deck of fifty-two cards comprising four suits (hearts, clubs, spades, and diamonds) and thirteen ranks (Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jack, Queen, and King).